


A Dance With Blades

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Gay, but K/DA [5]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, K/DA Fandom - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Better nerf irelia, F/F, K/DA, K/DA Universe, K/DA au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Irelia ventures out to her garden every morning. Kai'Sa finally follows her, and is stunned to learn she's not the only one with a penchant for dancing.





	A Dance With Blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airgetnyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/gifts).



> Hello! I hope y'all enjoy this quickie, this is a gift for Airgetnyan; we were discussing headcanons for Kai'Sa Irelia interactions since they're both dancers, and y'know, gotta love the K/DA verse. This can be read as a standalone, but is set on the Gay but K/DA Timeline; during the time of 'From the Beginning'.

Irelia was alone, as she had been for years. When she came to her garden, surrounded by irises, jasmin, and willow, it was one of the few times she felt truly at peace with her surroundings. And she came out here religiously, every morning, to dance to a song only she could hear. Well, she, and most of the rest of her family, and anyone who had achieved such a mastery of the dances of her homeland. She had, of course, once danced with her mother. But those days were long gone, swept into the relentless wind with her mother’s death. Six blades on each hip, she stepped to the center of the garden and let fly. It was a magic few knew that allowed her to levitate the blades, although it hardly seemed they were. With each turn of her heel and sweep of her arms, they followed her beck and call, push and shove. She moved like the winds of a storm, sure and steady, powerful and balletic.

 

Unbeknownst to Irelia, a lone figure watched from the back porch of the house, sheltered under the archway that led into the garden. Kai’Sa stood, mouth agape as she watched Xan Irelia moving about the garden’s center clearing, dancing with the blades with such purpose and direction that she wondered if an invisible enemy fought her at that moment, hidden from her gaze in the soft light of dawn. Even her movements seemed muted by the dew-laden vegetation; her dance accompanied near silence except for the sweeping, billowing snaps of her traditional clothing, the long ribbons attached to her dress falling and unfurling with each stride and leap.

 

Stepping out into the morning-mellowed sunlight, Kai’Sa quietly followed the stepping stones that served as a walk-way through the lush green garden, winding past a pristine koi pond, and halting only a few steps from the center. Irelia seemed so absorbed in her practice that Kai’Sa feared speaking; she wasn’t sure she would be welcome here. Irelia’s reaction pinned on that, but Kai’Sa was too entranced with the beautiful dance not to ask. And so, quietly, she spoke the woman’s name.

 

“Irelia.”

 

The blades froze mid air, moving slowly with their owner as Irelia turned to address the voice. Her crystalline eyes were guarded, her expression wary as she offered Kai’Sa a respectful bow. “Kai’Sa. Good morning. I trust everything is well?”

Kai’Sa blinked, and nodded quickly. Thanks to Akali, K/DA had been offered a place to stay here with Irelia. They were sisters; but none of K/DA had known that until that point. Irelia had merely explained that their family did not really speak of one another much. And as virtuous of a host as Irelia had been, Kai’Sa certainly didn’t want to displease her.

 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you…” Kai’Sa began before trailing off. Irelia was watching her so closely, she felt like a mouse pinned by a hawk. “No, I apologise for intruding. Um, clearly this is quite a personal thing...it was just really fascinating to watch. It’s beautiful.”

Much to Kai’Sa relief, Irelia smiled, eyes softening. “I’m glad you like it. These are dances my mother and grandmother taught me, passed down in the family for generations.”

 

The blade dancer stepped back; her blades, which had fallen down to her sides, rose again, fanning out behind her. “I expect they would intrigue a skilled dancer such as yourself.” she offered another smile; Kai’Sa sighed softly, relaxing. Irelia wasn’t angry. Although...Kai’Sa tilted her head, interested. “You know I dance? Like-” Irelia chuckled, absently manipulating the blades with her hands. “Akali’s been talking about you guys for ages. And I did see your music video, for POP/STARS. I have to say, raw talent wise, you’re probably the better dancer.”

 

Kai’Sa blushed furiously, looking away. “Watching you...no, I see I have a lot to learn. That there’s still so  _ much _ to learn. Your dance is absolutely stunning, really. I want to learn more traditional dances like that.” 

Irelia laughed again, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “You know, I tried to teach Akali when we were younger. So did our grandmother. She had none of it. Got through one of grandmother’s lessons before getting rapped on the wrist for throwing her blades. It’s funny one of her friends is actually interested.”

Kai’Sa smiled, then laughed with her. “That...that sounds just like Akali. But...if you saw the music video, you’ll know she’s learned to be a dancer in her own right.”

Irelia nodded thoughtfully. “That’s true, I suppose. Akali has always been the black sheep, so to speak. She needed to cut and burn her own trail instead of following the old ones. I can’t say I’m disappointed in the person she’s become, although she’s as independent and strong willed as ever.”

 

With a sweep of her arm, the blades twirled around her like a barrier before dissipating, regrouping behind her as she turned and twirled, stopping on the opposite side of the clearing. “I digress, though. If you would like...I can teach you some of what I know why you guys are here.”

Kai’Sa stared, eyes wide before nodding slowly. “I would be honored if you would teach me even a fraction of what you know.”

Irelia chuckled again and with a twitch of her fingers sheathed the blades at her hips, before motioning to Kai’Sa to step closer. “You can’t learn if you just stand and stare at me nervously from the edge of the garden; come.”

 

Obediently, Kai’Sa walked forward, stopping just in front of Irelia, who was assessing her with a critical eye. The raven-haired woman nodded in approval. “I wish I had your form, you’re built like a dancer. Come on; stand like this.” Irelia took up the pose she had assumed earlier that morning when Kai’Sa had first started watching her dance, one leg behind her, the other bent in front of her at the knee. As carefully as she could, Kai’Sa mimicked the move, eyes darting between her own stance and Irelias’. “The key thing to remember in any of these dances is that they were adapted for combat; beauty comes secondary to function. You will learn the finer points once you master that utility.”

 

The blade dancer kept her arms close to her chest, barely extended to her sides as she continued. “It is largely in the footwork. You must stay composed, and maintain balance.” She drew herself up slowly, in demonstration, before striking out with both hand and foot, turning on a dime with lightning speed, keeping it low and quickly rebalancing. “My blades follow where I direct them; I’ve put them away so as  not to remove your head.”

Kai’Sa squeaked, reflexively shielding her throat, which gave Irelia cause to laugh. “Don’t worry, I and my blades have never culled the innocent. Killing people is frowned upon, generally.”

“You sound like you  _ have _ killed someone before though.”   
“Maybe. Maybe not.” Irelia straightened up before taking another pose, which Kai’Sa copied hesitantly; Irelia paused and leaned forward, moving Kai’Sa’s arms into position. “Like that. Don’t be shy, be swift and sure-” Irelia stepped away, reassuming the pose before striking out again, her arm extended this time as she lept, following it with a spin slowed for the purpose of education, before turning and striking out in the opposite direction. Kai’Sa followed, doing her best to keep herself balanced. Irelia watched with a nod of approval. “Good- you learn quickly.”

 

Kai’Sa blinked and nodded gratefully, the praise serving as the perfect encouragement as she drew herself up, once again copying Irelia’s movements as the blade dancer twirled, jumped, and twisted, repeating everything they had just covered with the former speed she had possessed when Kai’Sa had first been watching; and Kai’Sa kept pace, feeling her breathing adjust to the tempo Irelia had set. “Remember...you are alone in this dance, so dance for yourself.” Irelia’s voice came softly, close to her ear- Kai’Sa nodded without breaking focus as she twirled and ducked and moved, turning just enough to watch Irelia again, and copy her motions. It was then that she realized Irelia had stopped and was observing her, a smile across her lips, eyes shining with approval. “Well done! You’re a very attentive pupil.”

 

The dancer stopped, embarrassed, before bowing quickly, meeting Irelia’s sharp crystal-blue gaze with her own light violet. “Thank you for taking the time to teach me, Irelia. I deeply appreciate it.” The older acknowledged her with another smile. “I’m glad to share some of what I know with another dancer. Now, if you’ll pardon my rudeness...I do appreciate this alone time in the morning. We can resume this tomorrow.”

Kai’Sa chuckled- in the short time they had been there, she had learned one thing was always certain with Akali’s sister- she was always direct, and you never need wonder where you stood with her, or what she was thinking. She bowed quickly. “I’ll leave you in peace then.”

“Feel free to wander the gardens if you please!”

 

Kai’Sa nodded gratefully and stepped back to the edge of the clearing, before turning- she heard the soft whoosh of blades leaving sheathes, and even as her feet drew her away, she found herself watching from a patch of jasmine as the hypnotizing motions of the raven-haired woman resumed, lost in a melody still dim to Kai’Sa’s ears.

 

Xan Irelia danced alone with her blades.


End file.
